seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Freezing Health part 14
Malk, running through the streets, took down another boxer, and saw a strange sight. Gigantic bunnies beating up the boxers. One soldier, shot at a boxer, and saw Malk. "GET A GUN, AND FIRE!" Malk, saw a Boxer, and threw his knife at him, stabbing the guy in the leg, and then kicking him in the face. Malk looked back at the guard, and the guy stared at him. "That too." Malk heard a bang, and saw a man with white hair. He uppercutted one of the bunnies, and saw the guy with the gun. In an instant, he was behind the guy, and struck the back of his head. "RABBIT PUNCH!" The man dropped in an instant, and Ralph saw Malk. He immediately sprinted at him, and sent a jab at Malk's stomach. Malk raised his leg, to have his knee strike the jab. The two stopped, in the impact, and Ralph took a few steps back from Malk. He shadow boxed a little, and stared at Malk. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" "Malk. The hell are you?" "RALPH! I AM A COMMANDER OF THE 3RD DIVISION!" In an instant, the guy disappeared, and was behind Malk, to strike his head from the back. Malk jumped up, and did a roundhouse kick to his head. Ralph dropped, and looked up. He saw Malk was falling, and uppercutted Malk's chin. Malk was thrown back, by the force, and hit the ground. He looked up, to see Ralph in the air, about to hit him with a heavy right. Malk rolled away, and saw Ralph cause a hole in the ground. Ralph, watching Malk roll away, started to scream. "GET BACK HERE, AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Malk, instantly remembered George, and decided not too. They were both idiots, and poison should finish this match off. He got up, and grabbed a pair of knifes. Ralph, sprinted at Malk, and Malk got up. In an instant, Malk felt weird, and fell. He saw Ralph slowly approaching, and heard a voice. "Is your brain working? It might not be... Your brain smashed your skull at full force. No matter how strong you are, no one can prevent falling from an attack like that." Malk was picked up by the throat, and saw clearly, Ralph smirking. Ralph dropped him, but he was unable to touch the ground. Ralph sent a flurry of punches at him, which kept him in the air. "MACHINE GUN PUNCHES!" Malk, could barely see anything, but felt many of his ribs broken, and he coughed blood. It hit Ralph in the face, and Ralph stopped. Malk hit the ground, and Ralph cleaned his face. Malk, stabbed Ralph in the foot, and Ralph screamed. He took the knife out, and grabbed Malk. "I WILL KILL YOU!" He punched Malk in the face, and did it again. He dropped to his knees, and struck Malk in the face multiple times. He didn't stop, but when he punched Malk, he felt his leg start to burn. He saw it, and saw the food turn green. "What the..." "Certain poison, I found." Ralph looked back at Malk, and Malk head butted him in the face. He was forced back, and Malk lifted himself up. Ralph fell down, and Malk got up. Ralph, stood on the unstabbed leg, and he saw the leg that was stabbed. He raised it, and went to a boxing position. "I can fight with one leg." "I bet. But as good?" Ralph, couldn't take a step, or make the pain blind him to an attack from Malk. He sent a bunch of punches around him, to stop Malk from striking him, but felt a sting. He saw his leg he used to stand, and saw a knife stabbing it. He fell to the ground, and Malk looked down at him. Malk, gran, and kicked Ralph in the face. Ralph, spitting up blood, could barely get up. He looked to Malk, and spit blood at him. "Screw you... Pirate." "Now now Ralph, don't be rude." Ralph, looking to the source of the voice, saw a young man, with black hair, and had a pair of boxing gloves. He gave a nervous smile, and straightened his hair. "Hello Mr. Malk, I'm Shoto. I am the captain of the 3rd division." Malk, looking at him, took a step away. "Wait... If your the captain... Where's the other commanders?" - Aerith and Zet, finally caught up with each other, and saw a young blonde boy, and a fat man, on the ground, being protected by a female doctor. Zet, walked up to Zozo, and asked a question. "Do you know any of the Attack pirates?" Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Freezing Health Arc